Aishiteru I Love You
by Lady Elanya
Summary: 10 years ago, Sesshomaru thought he lost Rin but he has held hope that she is still alive. 10 years ago, Kiku washed ashore of a small village but has never felt like she belonged. What happens when they have chance meeting in the same place they parted?
1. Haunted

Hey this is my first Inuyasha fanfic in a very long time. I want to get a general idea of what people think. Hope you enjoy it.

((Disclaimer)) I do not own Inuyasha.

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 1

"Master Jaken, how long do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be gone?" Rin sat in a field surrounded by wild flowers, mostly chrysanthemum. Jaken was standing near the edge of the cliff where they had been left only a few hours earlier.

"How should I know, you foolish girl, if it weren't for you I would still be traveling with my Lord rather then being your caretaker when he is away." He turned around and shouted this at her. She simply smiled back at him. '_That smile_,' he thought to himself, _'it is the smile that melts Lord Sesshomaru._'

"Do you think he will like it?" She held up the string of flowers she had weaved together.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru want something as silly as a string of flowers? Rin, you are truly useless." He swatted the flowers out of her hand which she hastily picked back up.

Sesshomaru watched his vassal and Rin from a forest at the end of the field. He often found himself watching them or more correctly put, watching Rin. The previous month he thought he had lost her. In fact, if it had not been for his mother he would have lost her forever. Since then he had made a silent vow to protect her even if it cost him his life.

"Master Jaken, you really should try to smile more. Your company is more enjoyable when you are not so morose." She patted him lightly on the head.

"Your company is more enjoyable when you a silent." As soon as he finished saying that she started to giggle and Jaken could not help but smile. Sesshomaru even allowed himself a grin.

_'I need not worry. She will be safe_.' With that he turned around and left. The time had come for him to patrol the lands left to him by his father and he did not want to drag Rin along.

The sun was starting to set and after many hours of wandering Sesshomaru had barely scratched the surface of the massive land he controlled. He was staring at the sun when the scent reached him. Blood; he could smell Rin's blood. He took off towards the cliff and had never run faster in his long life.

'_Rin, please be alright_.' He finally reached the cliff but was hit hard by the sight that met him. There was blood everywhere, dead youkai, their blood mingling with Rin's. In the center of the field was Jaken, alive but unconscious.

"Jaken," he shouted as the little youkai was roused and jumped to his feet.

"My L…Lord?" he stammered. "We were attacked. I fought off as many as I could."

"Where is Rin?" He spoke without sympathy.

"She was badly wounded and one of the youkai forced her over the edge of the cliff. I have sent Ah and Uhn to find her. Please f…forgive…" Before he finished the sentence, Sesshomaru was gone.

As he headed down the cliff, Sesshomaru cursed himself for leaving her. He searched the water's edge at the base of the cliff. The water erased her scent and just downstream he could see a piece of her kimono and next to it the string of flowers she had made him. He picked up the flowers, they were red Chrysanthemum's, and the petals were soaked in her blood.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. The forest was calm and not stirred by his outburst. Jaken lay against a tree nearby and Ah and Uhn were next to him. The sounds of the night filled the air around them. "Damn, that dream again." He lifted his hand to his eyes. The tear ducts were wet but no tears had fallen. "Ten years have passed since Rin's disappearance and still I am haunted by that night."

He stood up and walked past Jaken to a nearby clearing. Despite his many years, he still allowed himself the hope that she had lived through the fall and had just found a nice village to live in. '_She would be eighteen soon. I wonder if she became a beautiful maiden or even if she would have stayed with us all those years.' _ He stared above him as a shooting star passed through the night sky. He silently wished upon the star as he had so many times before. _'Please let Rin still be watching these stars like she used too. Let her still be alive._'

So what do you think???!!! Sesshomaru may seem a little OOC but I couldn't help it after reading the new chapters of the manga where he goes out of his way to save Rin and almost cries when she dies, that was enough for me to believe that he has changed. If you were wondering that is what I meant when it talks about his mother saving Rin.

Anyways let me know what you think and please review. :)

Lady Elanya


	2. Fated Meeting

Hey I figured I already had it written why not go ahead and post it:) I see I have a lot of readers, please review as well, I would love to hear your thoughts! On with the story.

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 2

"Kiku!" An older woman shouted towards the river. The young woman sitting on the water's edge stood up and started to walk back towards the village.

"What is it, Sumiko-chan?" Kiku smiled at the woman who had raised her.

"Kiku, you know that it is planting season. We need all the help we can get if we are going to finish before the rains come." She stood with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. "But…" her face softened, "I will let you off today, just be careful near the river. You know full well the dangers of being washed down stream. Go and get your wanderings out of your system."

"Thank you Sumiko-chan!" Kiku shouted and ran off back towards the river. Since she had lived in the village, she had been almost everywhere in the surrounding area. The only place she was forbidden to go was to the west. Far up river was a cliff that was the border between her village and the lands of the Western Youkai Lord.

"Ten years I have obeyed." She ran in the direction of the cliff. "But no more." She smiled as she ran; her long hair flowed behind her and was blown back by the wind. "Never have I belonged in that village, my heart is wild. I feel like the wind, I long to be free like it."

She could not help but allow her mind to wander as she climbed. Her imagination took hold as she thought of what the youkai's lands might look like. _'Is it desolate or full of life? Are there flowers or corpses_?' She laughed as Sumiko's face came to her mind. '_She would say I am a foolish child for even thinking of such things_.'

Her hand felt the top of the cliff as she pulled herself up. Her eyes were met with a pleasant sight. All around her were wild flowers, mostly red chrysanthemum.

The view from the top of the cliff was breath-taking. She could see the smoke from the village and on the other side of the river she could see the tree she loved to sit in. She could barely see the fields where she had worked since she was a child.

Her body fell back into the flowers and she allowed herself to be engulfed by them. _'Surely this can not be the land of a youkai. It is perfect and my heart feels at home here._' She looked to her left and caught a glimpse of a small shrine just a few steps away.

Curiosity got the better of her and she approached the shrine. It was finely carved and appeared very expensive. Her hands grasped the small handles that were on the door. She slowly opened it to see two objects were inside, a piece of a kimono and a withered string of flowers.

The torn kimono piece was yellow and orange but most of it was the dark brown of dried blood. The pattern seemed almost familiar and she reached out to touch the old fabric. Her hand longed to feel its texture.

"What are you doing there?" a harsh voice spoke from behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with a tall man. His eyes were gold and his hair silver. He had numerous markings on his face and was very handsome.

"I…I am sorry." She sputtered as she stared in awe of the man before her. She knew that fear should be her only emotion but she did not feel it. She felt a strange comfort from him and her instincts told her to bow before him.

--

Well there it is, chapter 2 all done. Let me know what you think.

Lady Elanya


	3. The Fall

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru watched the young woman drop to her knees before him. He wanted to laugh; human responses were so very entertaining to him. The young woman was very beautiful. She had dark hair that flowed just beyond her waist and her kimono was a deep shade of purple that was covered in fan patterns. It was old and fairly worn down but the patterns were still very beautiful. He thought of what he should say to her next after startling her.

"Your name?" He spoke bluntly.

"Kiku," she replied quickly.

"Kiku? He took a step towards her. "Stand up and let me see your face." He watched as she stood back up slowly. She looked him straight in the eyes and for a brief moment he saw a sparkle in them that brought Rin's face to his mind. "Are you from the village?"

"Yes, my Lord." She made sure to keep her answers quick and to the point. He sniffed the air.

'_It is strange; her scent is so similar to Rin's. Perhaps it is just this place._' He attempted to clear his mind of thoughts of Rin. "My name is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she spoke the name carefully as if her mind was trying to place where she had heard it before. "I must beg your forgiveness for my intrusion. I was curious and as usual have wandered further then my legs should have taken me."

"It is quite alright." He walked towards her and looked down at the shrine. "It has been many years since anyone has visited this cliff." He closed the shrine doors.

"This place," she looked around, "it is very beautiful and so serene."

"She loved it too." He set his hand on the top of the shrine and looked over at Kiku.

"She?" Upon saying it, Kiku started to come to her senses. "Forgive me, I do not mean to pry." She turned away from him and looked out at the view. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon. She quickly realized that Sumiko would be worried about her.

"I am afraid I must leave." She turned to face him again. "The village will worry should I return late." She bowed and started to walk towards the cliff face. "Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled at him but was way too close to the edge and lost her footing.

Kiku closed her eyes as she felt her body bounce off the side of the cliff. Her ankle throbbed after hitting it and her shoulder made a cracking sound. She opened her eyes and saw the ground coming closer. She had a strange sense of familiarity as she fell but she realized that all she could do was wait for the inevitable end to come.

--

Cliffy, literally, lol! Hey I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Thank you so much to the reviewers and thanks for the large number of hits I have had on the story, you guys are all great! Please Review and tell me your thoughts on the story.

Lady Elanya


	4. My Rin

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 4

A strong arm wrapped around Kiku's waist and she felt herself slow down. Before she knew it she was on the ground again and looking up to see the Lord Sesshomaru holding her. She was shocked as she stared up at him. A feeling of familiarity washed over her as she remained still, cradled in his arm.

"Are you alright?" He started to set her down. Her shoulder was almost unbearable and the second she put weight on her right ankle she winced in pain. "Your ankle." He quickly supported her and walked her to a nearby boulder. He noticed the tear in her kimono on her left shoulder and the large gash and strange way her arm was bent. The scent of her blood reached his nose and he was almost taken back. '_This scent, Rin's blood was just like this.'_

"I hit it during the fall." She sat down slowly as he bent down to check her foot. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No need, I can't have a human body floating up river, the villagers would think I killed you." He allowed a smirk to occupy his expression. She smiled at him as he continued to look at her ankle. "It is sprained but your shoulder has been broken, you will need help back to the village." Her shoulder was bleeding fairly badly and he tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve to wrap her arm. She was embarrassed that he was going through so much trouble for her.

"I do not wish to be a burden, my Lord." She spoke as he finished wrapping her shoulder. He stood up and before she could protest he had picked her up again only using his right arm. That was when she noticed that he had no left arm. "Your arm?" she questioned.

"Was lost a long time ago in a needless battle." He finished her sentence. He could remember the last person who asked about his arm was Rin. She had actually asked him in the same way. He decided to change the subject. "So your parents must be wondering where you are?"

"I have no parents." She looked down to her hands. "I only have Sumiko-chan. She found me ten years ago when I washed upstream. I have no memories so she gave me my name, Kiku."

"Ten years ago?" Sesshomaru stared at the woman in his arms. '_Her scent, her blood, even her appearance reminds me of Rin_.' He began to realize who he was holding in his arms. Ten years had passed and indeed, Rin had become a beautiful maiden.

"Aye, ten years," she smiled up at him and realized they were getting closer to the village. "Our home is on the outskirts of the village just ahead of us. The small hut on the right." She pointed him to the hut where she had grown up.

He nodded and walked to the hut. Sumiko was standing outside pacing. She caught sight of Kiku being carried by a man and quickly ran to her surrogate daughter.

"Kiku!" She shouted out. "I have been worrying about you." She looked up at the man. She immediately saw his markings and his pointed ears. She had seen the Lord Sesshomaru once before and immediately recognized him. "My Lord Sesshomaru, I thank you for bringing my Kiku back to me."

"It is not a problem." He followed Sumiko into her hut and set Kiku down on a bed mat. "She slipped over the edge of the cliff and broke her shoulder. Her ankle is also sprained and she should not walk on it for some time. I did what I could but she should have a healer look at it. I am to understand that you are Sumiko?"

"Aye, my Lord." She nodded.

"I wish to speak with you in private." He watched as she nodded and led him back outside the hut. "I will be right back." Kiku understood and watched the two of them leave but listened carefully to try to hear what they had to say.

"Forgive me if I am too forthcoming. I wish to bring Kiku back with me to my castle on the Western Lands…"

--

Bum, Bum, Bum, hey you know the drill. Let me know what you think and if you are enjoying the story. :) Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers, you guys are wonderful and make it worthwhile to keep writing. Please Review!!

Lady Elanya


	5. Kiku's Origins

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 5

"You wish to what?!" Sumiko could not hide her shock. Sesshomaru heard Kiku gasp from inside the hut. He smiled and motioned Sumiko to move further away. "My Lord, I have to ask, what you would wish with a young human woman such as Kiku?"

"First I must find out her history from you." He stood before her, regal and well adjusted to his life as the new Great Demon of the Western Lands.

"Ten years ago I lost something dear to me and not even a week later the river brought me Kiku. She was badly wounded and the water caused her to get sick. We feared she would die but she is a fighter. Many worrisome nights later she awoke for the first time. I asked her what her name was and where she came from. She had no answer for me and never has regained her memories. I decided to name her Kiku because of the red chrysanthemum she held in her hand when I found her." Sumiko looked down at her hands. They were worn from her many years of working. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in a sigh before waiting to hear Sesshomaru's response.

"It is as I thought." He took a step towards her. "I have been searching for her for ten years. Her real name is Rin and ten years ago, she and my vassal were attacked. My vassal was fine but Rin was pushed off the cliff and I was unable to find her."

Sumiko watched the Great Demon Lord speak but could not believe her ears. '_My Kiku is the mysterious Rin?_ _It has been widely known that the Lord Sesshomaru once cared for a young human girl but one night she disappeared and the Lord rarely spoke of her but my Kiku?'_

"Of course it will ultimately be her own decision but I wish to ask you first. Seeing as you are her guardian." He bowed elaborately before her. She realized she had not heard anything of what he had said during the time she was thinking. She had at least heard his final statement.

"Indeed it will be her own decision but I must admit how shocked I am. She has been a blessing to me these ten years and I am not sure what I would do without her." Sumiko was doing her best to carefully think about her words.

"If you wish you may accompany her to my lands as well." He continued to read her body language. He knew that for awhile she was not paying attention to him and he was not surprised, it was a lot to take in for this human woman. "I can assure you she will be well taken care of."

"I do not doubt what condition her care will be." Sumiko quickly replied. "I see no point in us discussing what will be her decision. I will tell her when she wakes up, all that you have told me and allow her to decide. If you will return in one day, we will have your answer."

"I cannot argue with that decision." He turned around and walked back towards the hut but stopped to face Sumiko again. "Please do not tell Kiku all I have told you. I want her decision to accompany me to be her own and not because she feels she must." Sumiko nodded and he lifted the flap to the hut.

"Kiku," he knelt down next to her mat, "I must be going but I shall return next evening to check on your injuries. In the morning Sumiko shall ask you a very important question and I want you to pay attention and think carefully about your answer for it shall change your life forever." He lifted his hand to brush back a strand of her hair. '_My Rin, you are right in front of me but your mind has blocked me from your memories. I am so sorry I failed to protect you last time. I shall not fail again.'_

"I understand." She smiled at him and blushed slightly at his act of intimacy. For many years she had been old enough to marry but never had she been this close to a man. "I shall look for your return with anticipation." With that he stood up and turned to walk out of the hut.

"Rest tonight, you shall need it." He dropped the bamboo flap and was gone, leaving Kiku to wrestle with her mind for the rest of the night.

Next Time…

What will Rin's err… Kiku's decision be? Is there a story from Sumiko's past that may make her think twice about leaving and will her memories ever return?

--

Well here it is the next chapter!! Thank you all so much for just how many are reading!! I would like to have a few more reviews though; I would really like to know what ya'll think about it. Ok well, enough rambling, please review!

Lady Elanya


	6. Sumiko's Youkai

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 6

The night was beginning to dissipate and Kiku had yet to sleep the whole time. Her ankle ached and was sending shockwaves of pain up her leg and her shoulder had gone numb from the pain a few hours ago but it was neither the pain nor the tingling that was keeping her awake. His face refused to leave her mind and his voice was echoing in her imagination.

'_Could he really want me to come back to his lands?'_ She almost wished that she had not heard the beginning of their conversation or that she could have heard the rest of it. '_Lord Sesshomaru must have known that I would not sleep after hearing that. How can I? When I first saw him, his eyes pierced straight through to my soul and despite his calm exterior, his eyes did not lie. A great sadness is haunting him but when I told him about myself a light came to his eyes and the sadness did not return until he had to leave. What could all of this mean?_'

She continued to toss and turn until she heard Sumiko lift the flap to their hut. Because of being lost in her thoughts she had never noticed that Sumiko had not been there the whole night. Behind Sumiko were the village elder and healer. Kiku could not help but be happy to see the healer but she knew the elder would scold her for disobeying.

"Kiku," the elder spoke slowly, "Sumiko has been up all night telling the village what has happened to you. We can not deny our disappointment at your disobeying us and we are very happy that Lord Sesshomaru was there to save you."

"Forgive me." Kiku did her best to sound sincere but she was still overjoyed that she had ventured to the cliff. The healer was quickly working at her wounds with great care and the speed of someone who once worked on battlefields. He handed Kiku the cloth from Sesshomaru's sleeve and she held onto it tightly.

"We have never understood your wild nature and need to keep moving but we have come to accept it. We figured it was part of your life before you came to our village." The elder actually looked sad to Kiku and she could not fathom why they would be upset. "The healer and I shall leave you now and allow Sumiko to say what she has to." After saying that the healer finished her work and the two of them left the hut.

Kiku watched as Sumiko sat down in front of her. The woman who raised her appeared more worn then usual as if the weight of the world was sitting on her shoulders. She would open her mouth as if to speak but no words would come out.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes me to come with him to his lands." Kiku spoke the words that her friend could not say.

"Aye," she thought of what to say next. She had told Sesshomaru that she would not reveal Kiku's true identity. "No one in the village can alter your decision for you are old enough to decide for yourself but please consider carefully before leaving or staying with us."

Kiku stared at Sumiko in thought for a moment. She attempted to stand and reached out for the staff that was nearby. "I have to go to my thinking place." She winced in pain as she limped out of the hut, resting much of her weight on the staff.

The villagers watched her carefully as she walked through the street. They all knew she was going to the river to sit. Despite her struggling none offered to help her for they were all frightened because they knew her secret and she did not. She was the Lord Sesshomaru's Rin; the human child cared for by youkai.

She never thought she would reach the river's edge but at last she was sitting against her tree. '_The villagers have been watching my every move as if they no longer knew who I was. It is almost as if I was a youkai. Maybe it is just because they know I am in the favor of Lord Sesshomaru._' She rested her eyes for a moment and suddenly realized how exhausted she was. That was when she heard the rustling being her.

The village elder approached her and sat down by the tree. "I realize that you are trying to think but before you decide I believe you need to know Sumiko's story." Kiku looked at the elder strangely, never had she heard about Sumiko's life before she had arrived.

"When Sumiko was about your age, maybe a few years younger then you are, she was wandering around the village. She used to sit here at this same tree and one night she met a youkai here. He was very handsome and captured her heart. Every night she would sneak out to wait for the youkai to come to her. One night she came back with a mark on her shoulder and we knew what she had done." The elder shook her head and sighed.

"The mark on her shoulder that came from a youkai?" Kiku was completely shocked. Sumiko had told her once that the mark came from some foolishness in her youth but never could she imagine it had come from a youkai.

"Aye, the youkai took Sumiko as his mate. We were disappointed but accepted it until a few months later her belly started to grow. Inside her she carried a hanyou, the proof of what she had done." She plucked a few blades of grass and weaved them together as she spoke. "The youkai would return to her on the nights of the new moon and tell her of how their life would be when their child was born. Nine months after her decision the hanyou was born, the baby girl was strange in our eyes but beautiful in her eyes. When still an infant, youkai attacked our village and slaughtered the hanyou, Lord Sesshomaru came and helped us rebuild."

"And Sumiko's youkai?" Kiku's voice was filled with curiosity.

"He never returned, and we thought that we had lost Sumiko forever, for she was so overpowered by her grief. Not even a week later you washed upstream right in this spot. Sumiko had been sitting here that night waiting for her youkai when she found you. We all believed she had been given a second chance and so she raised you as her own. I think that she has always known that you would leave our village some day but please be careful. None of us want you to go through the same pain as Sumiko did, youkai are dangerous." Before Kiku could even reply the elder had stood up and left her.

The sound of the river was soothing and Kiku was happy she was left alone to her thoughts. Despite the elder's story she knew that her choice was already before her. The village was no longer her home. She was going to follow Lord Sesshomaru and make her own home.

--

Well here it is, let me know what you think as usual! Thanks again to all my reviewers you guys make this all worth it!! Please review.

Lady Elanya


	7. Memories of Rin

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 7

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru walked briskly through the halls of his home. His voice was demanding but filled with a strange joy.

"Yes, My Lord!" Jaken came running to Sesshomaru feet and fell to his knees before him. "What is it you need at this late hour, my Lord?"

"We must prepare a room for a young lady who shall hopefully be staying with us, Jaken. I shall leave the preparations to you; all I demand is that the decorations be mainly chrysanthemum and that many kimonos be prepared for her." As Sesshomaru spoke Jaken watched his Lord in awe. Never had he seen the Lord act as such regarding a woman.

"Do you have any other commands for me my Lord?" He watched Sesshomaru consider this for a moment. "May I know the woman's name?"

"You are to call her Kiku but I shall tell you what you must not tell her. Her true name is Rin." Sesshomaru watched as Jaken gasped, unable to hide his shock.

"R…Rin?" Jaken replied. "You have finally found her?"

"She has been under our noses all these years." He smiled to himself. "In the village at the base of the cliff, I fully understand that you will not have it all prepared by this evening but I still wish one of the guest rooms to be cleaned out for her. I am not certain if she will be coming back with me but I shall go to find out tonight."

"My Lord, should we go through all the preparations if you unsure of her d…decision?" Jaken stumbled on his final word as he realized he was questioning Sesshomaru.

"She had once longed for a place in this kingdom and I shall give her that, Jaken. Even if she does not remember what she once desired." Sesshomaru opened the door to one of the guest rooms.

"She does not remember, my Lord?" Jaken looked into the room. It was covered in white sheets since there had not been anyone occupying the room in many years.

"She lost her memories and has never regained them. I do not wish to shock her with the fact that she was once the in the companionship of a demon." Sesshomaru actually sounded very distressed regarding Rin. "Also be sure that you have our finest healers prepared for her. She was injured while in my company and I wish to make sure she will be in perfect comfort."

"Aye, my Lord…" Jaken watched as Sesshomaru walked into the guest room. "This room should do nicely and I shall carry out all of your wishes. Would my Lord like to get some rest himself?"

"Nay, Jaken." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. "I must patrol the Eastern borders today and tonight I shall return to the village, there is no time for rest."

Jaken watched his Lord walk away down the halls. '_I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru like this!?_' He scratched his head and started to think of the daunting task ahead of him. '_This is almost unreasonable. There is no way for us to finish this within the next week, let alone in the next day._' He sighed and shut the doors to the guest room, heading to find some weavers to begin work on the kimonos and craftsman for Rin's room.

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead as he headed to perform his duties as Great Demon Lord. He did his best to keep his thoughts on the moment at hand but instead his mind was wandering which was a very rare thing. He could see himself ten years ago while learning to master Tenseiga.

-

"Its coming this way!" Rin's voice shouted out as the Hellhound leapt towards Kuhaku and her. She screamed as it swallowed them both whole. Without a second thought Sesshomaru followed the Hellhound as it dove into the Meidou that he had opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is…!" Jaken watched his Lord leap forward.

"Wait, Sesshomaru." His mother's voice rang through the air. "You intend to pass through the Meidou? On top of that to save a _human_…" She could not hide her disgust. "You really have become soft."

"I'm just going there to kill the dog." Sesshomaru knew that he was lying to both his mother and to himself but he could not admit just how important Rin had become to him. Without looking back he left the world of the living behind with only Jaken's voice as a farewell.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little imp shouted out but whatever was said after that Sesshomaru did not know for the Meidou had closed. Before him was a narrow passage. A strange fire licked the base of the seemingly never-ending walkway.

"A road…" Sesshomaru spoke out loud. '_This is the one road to hell, then…_' Before he could continue his thoughts the Hellhound came into view. He cracked his fingers and dove at the beast, tearing up the road and missing the creature.

As the two combatants stared each other down a light shone from the Hellhound and inside that light Sesshomaru could make out the figures of Kuhaku and Rin. He slowly reached for Tenseiga as his vision was widened. '_The pallbearers of the afterlife_' He knew then that they were coming for Rin. '_Healing Tenseiga_!' He pulled the sword out and sliced through the belly of the beast releasing its two victims.

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin's side and reached down to brush back her hair. She let out a small moan. '_She's alive_.' He could barely hide his joy. He did not want to admit he was worried about her.

"Oh…" Kuhaku started to stir. "Lord Sesshomaru…" He sat up and watched as Sesshomaru's expression quickly changed. "Rin…"

"Looks like you're able to move." Sesshomaru stood up and looked down at the strange child. "The power of the Shikon Shard, huh."

Kuhaku nodded. "Rin is…" but before he could finish his thought the road started to crumble from behind them. "The road…" He looked up to see strange creatures made entirely of bones come flying at them then three serpents emerged from the broken portion of the road.

"Take Rin and run!" Sesshomaru dove ahead and started to slice away at the three creatures.

"Right!" Kuhaku shouted and started to run in the opposite direction. One of the serpents saw them running and attacked the road causing it to begin breaking. Sesshomaru saw this too and quickly slew the serpent then jumped to save them. He grabbed them in his arm and landed.

"Don't make me waste time unnecessarily." His voice was harsh.

"R…right." Kuhaku looked up at the great demon lord that stood before him. Rin was draped across his back, her breathing was strained.

"This arm…" Sesshomaru paused and looked down towards the arm he had left. "Is only meant to hold a sword. Lets go. Don't get separated." He started to walk away and Kuhaku stood there for a moment in awe.

"Right." He snapped out of it and caught up with him as quickly as he could. With each step the path continued to crumble behind them. No more enemies appeared. "They've stopped attacking…"

'_So they're telling us to proceed._' Sesshomaru thought to himself. _"So up ahead…is something that can raise the power of the Meidou Zan-Getsuha then?'_ He continued on, his pride pushing him forward until he heard Kuhaku's step slow.

"Rin?" Kuhaku spoke very quietly. "Lord Sesshomaru…Rin…isn't breathing." Suddenly it was as if someone had punched him in the gut.

'_Rin is dead_?' He looked back at Kuhaku. Both of their eyes filled with worry, Sesshomaru did his best to remain calmer.

"She hasn't been breathing for awhile and her body's getting colder…" Kuhaku had also felt her getting heavier and Sesshomaru could smell her scent changing.

"Put Rin down." Sesshomaru said with force and Kuhaku immediately obeyed. He drew Tenseiga but noticed something was wrong, the pallbearers of hell were not appearing. '_What!?'_ He stared down at her lifeless body. '_What's the meaning of this…?! I can't see the pallbearers of the afterlife._'

"Rin…" Kuhaku knelt next to her. "Lord Sesshomaru." He looked up to see the Lord lost in his thoughts.

'_She's dead? Why Tenseiga! Answer me!_" He grip tightened and his anger started to build.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Kuhaku brushed back Rin's hair. "As long as I'm with you…"

"Silence." He cut Kuhaku off. He did not want to hear the boy's regrets. '_I didn't have to bring her with me…_' He started to think back to when he found her. _'When I called Rin back from the dead after she'd been mauled by wolves…_' He could still see her in his arm staring up at her with the chocolate eyes he had grown to adore. '_At that time…if I'd just left her at a human village…'_

-

Sesshomaru shook his head and cleared his thoughts to focus back on the moment. '_This occurred a long time ago, no use thinking of it now._' He continued to patrol his lands. While he was lost in his memories he had already gone through most of the border region and was now able to start heading back to find out what Rin's decision would be.

Next Time…

Kiku tells Sumiko her decision and she is at last reunited with Lord Sesshomaru…and Jaken?

--

Well here it is. A little bit long then usual and the whole memory section is actually from the manga it is from chapters 467 and 468. As usual please let me know what you think!

Lady Elanya


	8. Water

Hey everybody sorry for the long update time…good old writers block and a busy life can really cut down on writing time. Well here it is at least!!

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 8

Water

Sumiko approached Kiku with caution. She was still sitting at the base of the tree and appeared to be lost in her thoughts. "Have you made your decision?"

"I have." Kiku turned to look at her surrogate mother. "The elder told me about the youkai." She patted the ground next to her and Sumiko took the hint. For a moment the two of them sat in silence. "You never told me that you loved a youkai."

"It happened a very long time ago. I did not see the need to bring up ancient history besides I never thought a youkai would come and want you to leave with him." She fiddled with her hands and pulled a blade of grass to keep herself busy.

"Indeed he is a youkai but Sumiko, you know as well as I that I have never belonged in the village. I have even been a burden to you at times." Kiku watched as Sumiko acted uncomfortable. "I want to find my home and if Lord Sesshomaru will help me then I will follow him. You know I am far too independent for my own good. If I don't feel free where he takes me I shall leave and find my home elsewhere but this is just my first step."

"I understand, my dear Kiku, I would miss you far too much." She pulled Kiku into an embrace and stroked her head. "I shall accompany you."

"You will!?" Kiku pulled back and looked at her. "Are you sure you would be willing to give up your life in the village?"

"What life in the village?" Sumiko pushed back Kiku's hair. "You are my life and as my life I shall follow you where your life leads you. I will watch over you on your journeys until you decide you wish me for me to no longer follow." She started to stand back up. "I will leave you now to go and gather our things. Enjoy the tranquility of the river while you can. Who knows what awaits us in the demon lord's lands."

"Thank you, Sumiko." Kiku watched her 'mother' walk away. She then looked back towards the river and watched as the water rushed by. She lost herself to the constant change and the peace that washed over her. Without even thinking about it she inched her way right next to the river's edge and dipped her feet into the water. She was normally never allowed this close to the water for fear of being washed away but right now she didn't care. "It feels good." She smiled and continued to move her feet around, enjoying the feeling of the water passing by.

"Be careful." A voice spoke from behind her and she jumped, almost falling into the water. Kiku turned to face the voice and looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru. "Wouldn't want you to fall in."

Hey thanks for reading…I will do my best to not let update times get as long next time. :) Please Review and let me know what you think!

Lady Elanya


	9. Washed Away

Woot finally the new chapter sorry guys!

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 9

Washed Away

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman in front of him. With her legs dangling in the water up to her calves and the look of shock spread across her face, she looked more like Rin to him then ever. She started to pull herself back from the river.

"My Lord," she started to stand up but winced in pain. The water had made her forget about her sprained ankle and when she caught herself on the tree with her arm she remembered that injury as well.

"You should be more careful." He put his arm around her waist and supported her weight. "Have the healers looked at your injuries?"

"Aye, my Lord. I'll live." She playfully looked up at him but felt her heart jump when her eyes met his. There was something about those eyes that made her feel warm and she wanted to stare into them forever. She quickly diverted her thoughts and looked down. "I have always been a fast healer."

"Did Sumiko tell you my question?" He helped to set her back down next to the tree. He wanted to laugh when he saw the light red tinge on her cheeks.

"She did…" Kiku trailed off.

"And have you thought about your answer?" Sesshomaru could feel something that he had not felt in years. He was nervous.

"I have, my Lord…" She looked up at him and could see him shift his weight. Suddenly he didn't look nearly as powerful as he had the first time she met him. There was a weakness in his appearance, almost mortal. '_He's nervous._' The realization hit her and she wanted to laugh. '_The Great Demon Lord of the West is nervous_.' She closed her eyes and looked at the river again.

"Once long ago, I was washed away by this river and ended up here. It is only natural that my journey in life should lead me back upstream. Lord Sesshomaru, I will follow you." She could see the joy spread across his face.

"Very well," Sesshomaru replied very simply but he was doing his best to maintain his composure. He wanted to jump up and grab her and twirl her around. He didn't understand it. He had seen his father once greet Izayoi this way and he had seen Inuyasha greet Kagome but never had he wanted to hold a human woman.

"When do we leave?" Kiku's voice pulled him out of his fantasies.

"We will leave as soon as you are ready. If that be a week from now then so be it but I have a room prepared for you if you wish to accompany me now." He reached out his hand. She stared at it for a moment and reached her left hand out to take it.

"I will follow you now." She stood up and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. She had no idea how he made her look so weightless but with no effort he started to glow and she felt her body lifting up into the air.

"I will send my vassal to gather your things and to bring Sumiko along." He looked down at the woman in his arms. '_Rin, at last you shall come home and take your place like you wanted too._'

"Thank you, my Lord." She stared at him for a moment and then looked back down. The world beneath her seemed so small, as she stayed there in his arms flying to his home. '_I will discover the world and he will show it to me._' She glanced back up at him and smiled. '_Lord Sesshomaru._'

Sorry again that I let this take so long for me to update. College starting and having a really busy life as an actress can get in the way of fun writing time. :) Please review and let me know what you think…I will try my hardest to not let update times last as long. So sorry

LadyElanya


	10. No Doubts

Here is Chapter 10 finally! Thanks for being patient guys! College really drains your time!

Aishiteru-I Love You

Chapter 10

No Doubts

Sesshomaru started to descend when his castle came into view. Before him was a valley and in the center his castle; and on the steps leading up to it was a panting Jaken. He looked utterly exhausted, so much so that he didn't notice his approaching Lord. "Jaken." He spoke in a stern voice.

"My Lord!" Jaken jumped up and bowed at Sesshomaru's feet. When he looked up he saw the woman that his Lord was setting down. "R..Ri..Rin." He blurted out as Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"Rin?" She spoke the name slowly as if it registered in her memory. She paused for a second but smiled and bent down to look Jaken in the eyes. "You must be mistaken. My name is Kiku." She lightly patted him on the head.

Sesshomaru glared down at the imp as he started to walk past him. He still had his arm wrapped around Kiku's waist to help support her. They left Jaken standing here staring at the two.

'_Lord Sesshomaru is correct. That woman is certainly Rin.'_ He wanted to follow them but his legs wouldn't move. He had finished all that his Lord had wanted but the sight of Rin had completely shocked him. Despite Sesshomaru telling him that it was Rin he had held his doubts but upon seeing her there was no question left.

Kiku walked along side Lord Sesshomaru. He was supporting most of her weight which was a very good thing. The castle was bigger then she had ever imagined and it was so ornately decorated. He stopped her in front of a large pair of doors. Two servants rushed up and bowed before him.

"This shall be your room." He nodded his head as the two servants went to open the doors. Before her eyes was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The room was huge and painted in a deep shade of red. There was a large bed on the other side of the room; it was covered in a white fabric she had seen the expensive merchants selling when she was a child. They called it silk. There was furniture she had never seen before and when he opened them she could see more kimonos then she had in her life. They were in every color she had ever imagined with patterns more ornate then any she had ever owned.

"Is it to your liking?" He looked down at her.

"To my liking?" Her voice was weak. "My Lord, it is…" She couldn't even finish the sentence. A giggle escaped her as she ran towards the bed to feel the fabric. "It is unlike anything I have ever seen." She smiled and felt happier then she had in her whole life.

"I am glad it is to your liking. If you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He turned to face the door as an elder woman walked in. She had the pointed ears of a youkai. "This is Shion, she shall be your ladies maid. My vassal, Jaken, has gone to fetch Sumiko for you." He glanced back briefly. "I wish to have you accompany me for dinner this evening. When the bell rings, then it is time for you to join me. You have time to prepare, should you wish it." Without even waiting for her reply, Sesshomaru walked out and his foot steps could be heard down the corridor.

"Is he always like that?" Kiku turned to face Shion.

"I am afraid so, my Lady." She bowed lightly.

"There is no need for formalities like that. Please address me as Kiku and there is no need to bow. I shall treat you with respect." Kiku grinned at the confused woman.

"Thank you, my Lady…I mean, Kiku." Shion allowed a small smile to spread across her cheeks. "You must forgive me but out of respect for Lord Sesshomaru, I shall still call you, my Lady. Now, we should get you prepared for your dinner with the Lord. Does my lady know what she would like to wear?"

"I understand your desire to respect your Lord, it is just strange to be treated with such honor. I was just a peasant until today. As for my apparel this evening, I have no concept of what to wear. I have never seen such intricate kimonos, let alone know how to wear one, or even put it on for that matter." She laughed as she looked inside the wardrobe.

"Well it was become a well known fact that the Lord prefers simple colors and has a soft spot for chrysanthemums." Shion brushed Kiku's hair back. "Perhaps that is why my Lord has taken in the human named such."

"You really think that is why he has taken me in?" Kiku turned to face the older youkai.

"I can't say for sure, my Lady, and it is not my place to say such things. Only my Lord knows." Shion looked into Kiku's eyes. They were filled with everything that a younger Sesshomaru was without, compassion, wonder, energy, and joy. She remembered the time when he came home and suddenly his eyes were filled with those same emotions. "It could even be her that is compelling Lord Sesshomaru." She added emphasis to the word her.

"Her?" Kiku suddenly questioned. "Ever since meeting Lord Sesshomaru, I have heard of her, or she but never a name. Who is she?"

"I have spoken too much, my Lady that is a story for another day." Shion stood up and started to undress Kiku. "Come now; let us get you all ready for your dinner with our Lord."

Kiku picked out a white kimono with red dressings and a red obi. Shion put her hair up intricately and stepped back to look at the human before her. Kiku had naturally pale skin and red lips so combined with the colors of the kimono and with how beautiful she looked; one would have sworn she was human royalty.

"There all ready." Shion smiled.

"Not quite." Kiku giggled slightly as she ran to her balcony and picked a small red chrysanthemum. She tucked it behind her ear. "Now I am."

"Indeed you are my Lady." Shion stared at the angel before her eyes as the bell for supper began to ring. "Not a moment too soon. Away with you, let us not keep our Lord waiting." With that Kiku was rushed away by other servants down the corridor and soon was out of sight. "What could Lord Sesshomaru be thinking? Is it Rin? That girl who still holds power over his heart, could she be still swaying him? And why this girl?" She leaned against the wall and let out a sigh before turning around to clean up Kiku's room from their preparations.

There you guys go. Chapter 10 up finally!! Woot! I am hoping to have more time to write soon because my first semester of college is done!! Yay! Ok you know the drill. Please review and let me know what you guys thought.

Lady Elanya


End file.
